The Fun Ass Trip
by XbubblyXsceneXsitaX
Summary: This is a story about how a school girl and a school boy have a little fun in a cabin during the summer.. i hope you like it and im sorry that if you have a hard time reading this.. its in the males version..


Were at our last day of school before spring break and at 7th period and the whole period you see my leg twitching from across the room as I look back to you and bite my lip letting you know I cant wait to get out of school and you bite your lip back and turn to look around you and behind you as you make sure no ones looking. Then you look back at me and slide your pen slowly under your skirt showing me your silky smooth legs as you raise it just a little more showing me the string of your thong as I feel myself starting to get hard. I look back at you and give you puppy dog eyes as I put my hand on the leg of my jeans and slowly slide it up and down the length of my cock thru my jeans as you see it getting harder and harder. you slowly slide your pen further, putting the blunt end right onto your clit thru your thong as you push down hard and wince as you rub your nipple slowly in your shirt not caring if anyone else sees as you start to get yourself wetter and wetter and you run your fingertips down your neck as you tilt your head back and look sneakily back at me making sure that I'm watching you as you slide your fingertips down your neck and over your open cleavage and down to your skirt as you start to rub yourself slowly getting faster and faster as you open your mouth gasping for air and then biting your lip as you lower your head back too your chest and look up at me seductively and I blush as I show you my cock reaching all the way up my pant leg as I stroke it slowly and look back up at you as I slowly reach for the zipper when suddenly ..BRIIINGINGING the bell rings and we quickly snap back to our senses as everyone starts hustling around us and walking out of the room to where its just me and you and you blushingly put your pen back in your bag and straighten your skirt out and brush your hair back as I stand up and meet you at the door. I take your hand and lean my lips to your ear as I blow a wisp of air teasingly and then whisper "how would you like to spend spring break all alone together far away from the city?" I feel you squeeze my hand suddenly and rub your cheek against my shoulder and hear you whisper under your voice "I'd love it".. "I'll pick you up tonight at 11 and we'll get going... only pack some night clothes you can wear around all day we wont be going anywhere with any other people" you nod and lean up and kiss my cheek as you walk away from me holding onto my hand until it slips out of reach. while your walking away to meet your ride at the front of the school you look back at me and slide your pen between your cleavage and leave it there as you bite your lip and then walk out of view.. that night I drive up to your alley with my lights off and flash them twice as I see you sneak out of the garage door with your bag as you toss it in the back seat and blushingly get in and buckle up as you look shyly up to me but don't say a word as you rest your head on my shoulder and take my free hand and put it on your lap as you make me rub your pussy softly as you start to relax and lull to sleep.. you wake up to feel your pussy dripping down your skirt seeing that I hadn't stopped rubbing you all thru the 5 hour drive as you hear the gravel road crunching underneath the tires as I drive up to a lone cabin and you hear a stream trickling near by as I get out and grab our bags and carry you into the cabin as I lay you down on the bed and turn on all the lights as you sit up and look upon the cabin with sleepy eyes as you see a living room outside the bedroom with a big couch and a cozy fireplace in front of it and you see a small kitchen by a back door right before I walk thru the doorway blocking your view as I smile at you and show you the bathroom next to the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I reach up and rub your back slowly as I say "you had a long day don't you wanna sleep" you don't answer me so I sit up next to you and look down as you blush and try to hide it from me but I see you slowly rubbing your pussy as you whimper and put my hand on your thigh making me feel the juices running down your pussy as I smirk and kiss you on the neck "oh so that's it huh..well we cant have you cumming all by yourself.." before I even get to finish what I'm saying you suddenly push me down on the bed and practically tear my clothes off as you throw my shirt to the side and lift your shirt off above your head as you look at me with lust in your eyes as you grind your pussy over my leg impatiently trying to undo my pants. I feel you quickly unbutton my pants and slide them with my boxers off at the same time as you don't waist a second; quickly grabbing my hardening cock and squeezing it hard as you straddle over it and slam down hard making me groan out loud as I feel your pussy absolutely drenched and burning inside "omg I've never felt you this hot" you put your finger over my mouth telling me to shhh as you start grind your hips and gyrating making my cock get rock hard inside you as I feel the veins of my cock grinding under your clit and I reach up and squeeze your supple tits as I rub your nipples and help you ride me up and down as I feel you clenching your pussy over my cock over and over again and as your wet walls squeeze my bulging shaft so tight I arch back and groan as I suddenly start to hear you moan and lil screams escape your breath as your mouth hangs wide open and you arch back squeezing and needing your tits harder and harder as I know your close to cumming. I hold your back up as I meet you thrust for thrust hammering my cock into your pussy with ridiculous speed as all your juices make my cock slide in and out of you faster and faster and you moan my name louder as you scream and bite your lip and try to grip the bed sheets as your moans drive me on and I feel your pussy starting to squeeze even tighter around the head of my cock as I groan and you sit forward and hold onto my waist as your screams get higher and higher when you suddenly explode onto my cock as your pussy clenches quickly around my shaft sending your cum squirting out the sides of your pussy as it keeps cumming and cumming and you leaned forward holding onto my waist as you scream trying to make it thru the intense orgasm as it rips thru your body and your hot sweet cum floods over my cock and down your legs. When your pussy finally stops convulsing around my cock you open your eyes panting as you give me a smile and I smile back up at you and brush my hand against your cheek as you collapse onto my chest pressing your ear to my heart as it races for you and you slowly doze off to sleep with my cock still hard as ever inside you. I drape a soft blanket over your back as I tuck it in under us and put my arms around your back as I kiss your forehead and then lie back and close my eyes as your hot pussy still squeezes around my cock as I fall asleep with you in my arms…. All thru the night you feel your pussy constantly being held open as my cock gets hard again and again keeping you wet all thru the night as you moan in your sleep softly building up sexual tension that you've never experienced before as an orgasm builds and builds inside you and your nipples stay hard rubbing against my chest.. I wake up a few minutes before you and run my hand down your back keeping you warm as I feel my cock still hard inside you but amazingly not sore so I reach under the blankets and slowly rub your clit between us until I hear you wake up with a little squeak of a scream as you look up at me and kiss me on the lips and lay your head back down as you rub your finger slowly over my chest. I give your forehead another kiss as I slowly slide the blanket off of us and hold onto you as I sit up accidentally pushing my cock deeper inside you as you wince and I open the blind letting the bars of sunlight seep in and the cool spring air surrounds us as I see your shoulders start to get Goosebumps so I kiss up your shoulders softly and to your neck as I raise your pussy off of my cock with a groan and I hear you hum as you feel your cum drip out of your pussy slowly and my cock finally squeezes out of your pussy as you give me a smile and I wrap my arms over you again and you stand up and walk to your bag as you put on a silky white gown I've never seen before. I look at you interested as I start to put on pants and a dress shirt when right as I'm putting my watch on you run up and snatch my watch and giggle "hey! Bring that back" I yell playfully as I chase after you and you lead me out the back door as it creaks open and you turn back and giggle again as you make me chase you down a path of stepping stones as the sound of a running stream becomes more and more apparent and I make several attempts to grab your hand but you just giggle again and slip away when I saw you stop at the bank of the pure spring fed stream and see you turn back once and blow me a kiss as you slip into the cool crisp water. I stand at the bank with a smile as I unbutton my shirt and toss it to the side and start to undo my pants when I see you start to go further up stream away from me so I dive in splashing cool water all over your gown as it quickly turns see-through and the cool water hardens your nipples easily and the cum from last night quickly washes from your pussy as I see you lean back and let out a quick moan as you feel the cool water rushing around you then you straighten back out and look at me with a smirk as I come swimming after you and make a lunge from your hand and feel you let out a playful shriek as I grip your wrist and then pull you to the front of me as I press into your back and hold your arms at your side "what a naughty girl taking my watch like that. You know what I'm gunna have to do now don't you?" you blush again as you look up at me with puppy eyes and mumble "what are you gunna do to little ol' me I'm just an innocent whittle girl" you bite your tongue at me and I smile as I turn your back to me again and don't let you know what I'm doing as I undo my pants and let them float downstream as I slowly lift my hands up your gown and begin to slowly massage your tits rubbing your freezing nipples till they are warm as I lifted the back of your gown up as I suddenly press the head of my cock against the lips of your tight pussy as I feel it clenching from the coldwater as I waist no time and hammer my hot cock ripping thru your pussy as you moan and scream loudly trying to lean forward out of my grasp but I hold onto your wrists keeping your head right above water as I pull you back into me against and again as I force my cock into you harder and harder but your pussy is so unbelievably tight from the cold water that I reach under and hold your lips spread as I slide out and then back in sending cold oncoming water flooding deep inside you as every inch or your pussy is pumped to the brim and as you gasp trying to catch your breath I slam my cock back inside you adding to the pressure on your still building orgasm as I thrust harder and harder starting to heat up your pussy as I feel the water sloshing around inside you vibrating your clit like crazy as you scream louder and louder begging me to fuck harder but I don't hear what you say I only pull you back onto my cock harder and harder and suddenly rip my cock out of your pussy only to hammer it inside your ass as I tear into your ass forcing cold anal on you as water seeps into your ass while your pussy stays full an I begin to move my cock in and out of your ass so fast it burns but I keep going as you scream louder and louder but the cold water keeps on coming and coming so I suddenly hammer my fist inside your pussy and turn you around and float you on your back to the shore as you moaning and trying to catch a breath grab onto sum roots for grip. I hammer my fist into you 3 times as my cock burns inside your ass until I hear you moan and arch back so I quickly grab your hips and suck on your nipples as I plunge my cock back inside you forcing gallons of water squirting out of your lips absolutely grinding your clit as you arch back and an unbelievable orgasm suddenly pulses thru your body getting better and better as it suddenly explodes inside you and your cum squirts over my cock but I keep fucking you harder and harder as I groan louder and louder and suddenly hammer with all my weight deep inside you and hold my cock to the depths of your pussy as my cock explodes deeper inside you than ever before and you feel my steaming hot cum squirt inside you filling you up to the brim as we both continue cumming and cumming till I collapse my head into your chest and suck your nipple softly and listen to your heart as we catch out breaths and you pet my hair softly "maybe this'll teach you no to steal my watch".. I slowly lift you off the river bank and walk you thru the water as you wrap your arms around my neck and feel the cool water embracing us as I pull my cock out of your pussy and let the stream rinse us clean as I walk us slowly out of the water and keep holding you as feel me walk up the stone path again and carry you inside as the screen door creaks behind us and I lay you down onto the sofa as I wrap you up in a blanket and get a fire going as the room fills with firelight and a soft orange glow washes over us as I take you in my arms and you lay onto my chest as you wrap the blanket around me at my shoulders as you curl up against me trying to dry off as I stroke your hair, the only part of you that stayed dry. I watch the fire to make sure its calm and that there's plenty of firewood so I close my eyes and fall asleep with you in my arms once again as your tits press against my chest.. When we wake up we look outside to see that its night and the stars are out so I stand up and hit a mysterious switch on the wall as you cluelessly watch. I smile as I lay back down with you and lie you next to me facing up as you smile in surprise as the ceiling turns out to be a giant moon roof with a glass top that peels away to reveal an unbelievably clear night sky. the stars twinkle as you suddenly feel a tingly feeling build inside you unlike before and you press your cheek against my shoulder and hold onto me as you run your hand over my chest and the moon slowly comes into view and it shines in full brilliance as you suddenly give into an overwhelming urge and slide my cock into your mouth suddenly as you hold me down and begin to bob your head up and down as you get me harder and harder while reaching down and fingering yourself faster and faster as you glance up at the moon occasionally and as you feel my cock get as hard as before you slide it out of your throat and kiss the head as you crawl back up my body and then straddle your legs on each side of me as you run your hands over my chest and then arch back and look at the mood as you plant your ass firmly against the head of my cock and I groan knowing its going to hurt and be so tight but I lie back and wait and look up to the stars as I feel your warm ass slowly slide down onto my cock as it squeezes me tighter than before making me arch up groaning as I reach for you but you just push me back down and start to move your hips around slowly as you kneed your tits around and around getting your nipples stiff again so I slide my hand across your tummy and to your pussy which amazingly is just as hot as before so I waist no time rubbing your clit hard with one hand as I squeeze and pull it between 2 fingers and then take my other hand and plunge it deep inside your pussy and hold it there as I curl and uncurl my fist deep inside you. I hear you let out a long moan as you arch back and look up into the stars as you massage your tits still bouncing onto my cock harder and harder as my cock burns deep inside your tight ass so much it hurts but I only feel the pleasure as I look to the stars and stretch my fingers out against the walls of your pussy as I rub and twist your clit harder and harder making you scream and moan driving me on as I slide my fingers in and out faster and faster as I grind my knuckles under your clit with every thrust. I feel your walls start to squeeze against my fist as your screams turn to moans getting louder and louder and your moaning drives me on so I start to thrust up into with each bounce as my cock clashes deeper inside your ass and pounding your clit with my fist harder as you scream your about to cum so I let out a long groan before suddenly turning you over and laying you on your back as I position myself between your legs and place my hand under your back as I slowly swing you out off the edge of the sofa and you place your hands under your head holding yourself arched up almost like your doing a handstand against the sofa but I hold your thighs on my lap as I press the head of my cock right over the sopping wet lips of your pussy and slowly slide just the head inside you and run my hand down your chest as I grap your waists and take a deep breath before I suddenly start violently fucking u harder than all the times before as your clit and pussy burn I'm going in and out so fast as the blood rushes to your head putting you in a bigger and bigger high as you feel each and every thrust of my cock as you do your best to hold yourself up. I continue slamming my cock harder and harder deeper into you as you scream and moan my name telling me not to stop and I only go faster as I feel myself getting closer and closer to cumming when suddenly I hear you let out a long loud scream as your pussy erupts all over my cock squeezing tight as you feel a massive orgasm waving thru your body and your moaning and tight wet pussy are too much I let out a hard groan as I take 3 last thrust into you before arcing up with my mouth open as my cock explodes sending hot cum pouring inside you as it keeps cumming and cumming filing you up as we both pant trying to catch our breaths. after our orgasms finally stop I lift you back up and lay you back on the sofa as I collapse onto you resting my cheek between your soft tits as I suck your nipple softly for comfort and listen to your racing hear and we both start to relax as we fall asleep under the stars closer than we have ever been before.


End file.
